Doctors Make The Worst Patients
by DarthRushy
Summary: The Doctor has his first encounter with his new archenemy... the flu! Fortunately, Rose and the TARDIS are there to help him get over it. Ten/Rose fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, this really is not necessary, no seriously I'm fine, Rose will you please..." babbled the Doctor as Rose Tyler was pushing him towards the bed.  
"Doctors really do make the worst patients."  
"I am fine."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You've been coughing and wheezing and wiping your nose all morning. That's called the flu."  
"I'm a Time Lord, I don't get-" started the Doctor, but was interrupted when he tripped and fell on top of the covers.  
"And now you're gonna stay in there the whole day and I'm gonna make you better."

The Doctor's eyes had more fear in it than when he confronted the Daleks. "Please tell me you're kidding."  
"Nuh-uh. TARDIS, what do you think?"

The TARDIS hummed positively to Rose. "See? You'll be fine. Just get under the covers and relax."  
The Doctor lay down and waited a second. "Bored now."  
"You're not even trying! Can't you, I dunno, imagine you were watching a movie or something?"  
The Doctor waited a full minute as Rose started mixing up a cure. "All movies in Earth history... done."

Rose rolled his eyes. "You are impossible."  
"I'm not staying in this bed for one more minute." said the Doctor and got up. "AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO!"  
The TARDIS rocked around, throwing the Doctor back.  
"This is a conspiracy!"  
"Doctor, you're sick."  
"AH-CHOO! Look, even if that were true, which it isn't, I can find something on my own." he protested and tried to get up again, only to be pushed back.

"Oh no you don't. **I'm** going to make you a nice cup of tea with honey. That should fix it."  
The Doctor groaned. Rose should give lessons to his granddaughter.  
"Please..."  
"Be right back!"

With no choice, the Doctor changed into his pyjamas and went under the cover.

* * *

Rose soon arrived back to the sleeping quarters with a lovely cup of camomile and was happy to see the Doctor in bed, though he looked frustrated as ever.  
"I will never know how humans manage with this. It's not enough that I've got a hacking cough, my nostrils are overflooded!" muttered the Doctor angrily.  
"Drink this, you'll feel better." advised Rose and handed the cup to the Doctor who sipped it.

"I'm still bored."  
"I know you are, that's why I searched around the TARDIS and found this."  
Rose showed the Doctor his old, dusty 900-year old diary.  
"I thought it'd bring memories back."

The Doctor snorted and then immediately regretted it as snot flew out. "Yes, the Master, the Daleks, the Time War. Lovely days."  
"Oh come on, it couldn't have been all that bad."  
"You're right. I hadn't met the flu yet."

Both of them giggled. Then the Doctor came up with an idea.  
"Maybe you could help me find those good parts. There's plenty of room in the bed."  
"Flu."  
"Ohhh, I doubt it'll affect you. I'm a Time Lord, our physiology is too different."

Rose crawled in. The Doctor blew the dust off his old book.  
"Allons-y." Rose grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor opened the book(which happened to be bigger on the inside) and shuffled through the pages, looking for a little funny adventure.  
"Ooh, this I remember! It happened during my crickety fifth version. Someone took out my four other selves and stuck them all in this big game board to play the Game of Rassilon. We had to fight through Cybermen, a Dalek and the Master... and some others, I've actually forgotten. Can you imagine it? Five Doctors! And the worst versions too!"

Rose laughed out loud at the idea of five Doctors together. If they were all as different as the leather-wearing man she met and the pinstriped man she was with now, it must've been awful for them.

"So after all of you got together, what did you do? Argue?"  
"You know me too well. The grumpy me was all for letting stuff happen while he was eating fish fingers and custard, yuck!"  
Rose snorted. "Fish fingers and custard?!"  
"I kid you not. Anyway, then there was the arrogant little imp who had no clue as to what was happening around him. I do think that was the worst me of all."  
"I'd kinda like to meet him." suggested Rose.

"NO! No-no-no-no, NO! I hate that man, I am not going back to meet him. It was bad enough when they sent me to help him the last time!"  
"Who sent you?"

The Doctor's expression hardened. "The Time Lords." He controlled his emotions. "They hated that version as much as I did."  
Rose noticed the Doctor was being distracted from the story and wanted him to finish it. "So what happened to the five of you?"  
"Four of us, actually. One of us was stuck in the vortex as I recall. I hate it when that happens."

"I bet you just got lost."  
The Doctor was outraged. After everything he'd shown and done to her, she still dared to question his skills! "Look, Doctor Tyler, let me make this perfectly clear. I do NOT ACH-OO!"

Rose giggled. "You do not ach-oo? Well it looks like you do from here!"  
"I do NOT **ACH-OO**!"  
The Doctor wiped his face and continued the story. "I do NOT get lost in the vortex! I've always been a perfectly responsible driver. How do you think I even left Gallifrey if I didn't know how to drive?!"  
Rose gave him a deadpan face. "You once landed the TARDIS in the TARDIS."

"I thought we'd agreed never to discuss that."

* * *

"... so Rassilon was like, '**DO YOU SEEK IMMORTALITY TOO?!**' " and we all politely declined and returned to our separate timestreams. The end."

"So... can we go meet another Doctor now?"  
The Doctor glared at her. "I am a great Doctor."  
"You're a great Doctor." agreed Rose.  
"So why do you need ANOTHER one?! Bad things happens when I go mess with the earlier me's. Besides, most of them are just horrible!" the Doctor complained.

"Aw, but I want to see your whole self."  
The Doctor gulped. This was NOT going as he thought it would. "Why don't I just tell you another story?"

"Any other Doctors in it?"  
"Seven."

Rose's mouth fell open. "TELLMETELLMETELLME!" she jumped up and down on the bed.

"Not before we go to the med bay. I'm pretty sure my flu is affecting you now."  
"Please? Pretty please?"

The Doctor carried Rose(who seemed to be high) off to the med bay.  
"With a cherry on top?"


End file.
